mainstream_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Eggman Nega
Eggman Nega is the descendant of Dr. Eggman from 200 years in the future (though he is initially made out to be his counterpart from the Sol Dimension), and the main villain of the Sonic Rush and Sonic Rivals series. His personality is quite the opposite of Eggman's: He is calm and polite on the outside, but a psychopath on the inside. Role Sonic Rush Eggman Nega guided Eggman into the Sol Dimension so he could take the Sol Emeralds into the Chaos Dimension. This caused the two worlds to go on a collision course, at the end of which the two Eggmans intended to build Eggmanland where both worlds once stood. Eggman Nega fought Sonic while Eggman fought Nega's enemy, Blaze. Eventually Sonic defeated him at the F-Zone, but he returned alongside Eggman. Sonic and Blaze fought them as Super Sonic and Burning Blaze, and defeated them by blowing up their mech, supposedly killing them. Sonic Rush Adventure Both Eggmans survived, however, and went to the Sol Dimension where they created Captain Whisker and his band of pirates to steal the Jeweled Scepter for them. This failed, as Whisker and his crew were killed by Sonic and Blaze. So Eggman and Eggman Nega stole the Jeweled Scepter and fought Super Sonic and Burning Blaze inside a mech, Egg Wizard. When Sonic and Blaze gained the upper hand, Eggman Nega decided to blow up the earth, over the protests of Eggman. However, Marine stopped his attack with an energy ball, and Sonic destroyed Egg Wizard, supposedly killing the Eggmans. Sonic Rivals Eggman Nega survived again and is now an enemy of Eggman. Revealing that he is Eggman's descendant, he feels that Eggman's failures disgraced the name of his line of scientists, so he decided to remove him. He stole a camera from the future that can trap people inside cards, causing Silver the Hedgehog (his new enemy) to chase after him. Disguised as Eggman, Eggman Nega trapped Tails, Amy, the Master Emerald, Rouge, and Eggman inside a card while Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver competed to chase after him. Only Shadow and Silver learned his true identity. Eggman Nega sent Metal Sonic after them. Eventually Eggman Nega attached the camera to his Egg Destroyer, intending to trap the earth in a card. However, Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver defeated him, causing his Egg Destroyer to backfire, trapping him inside a card, which Silver took back to the future. Sonic Rivals 2 Somehow, Eggman Nega escaped, possibly released by his version of Metal Sonic, Metal Sonic 3.0. Disguised as Eggman again, Eggman Nega decided to release the Ifrit to bring hell on earth, kidnapping several Chao to feed to the Ifrit. Sonic and Tails, Knuckles and Rouge, Shadow and Metal Sonic, and Silver and Espio competed to chase after him and put a stop to his plans. Again, only Shadow and Silver's teams learned his true identity. Eggman, wanting to stop Nega just as much as the heroes, told Shadow and Metal Sonic to close the portal to the Ifrit's dimension from the inside. Though Sonic and Tails rescued the Chao, Eggman Nega opened the portal to the Ifrit's dimension, sending Metal Sonic 3.0 after Shadow, Metal Sonic, Silver, and Espio. The Ifrit awakened, and the four teams fought him, ending with Shadow and Metal Sonic destroying the Ifrit, and presumably Metal Sonic 3.0 as well. The battle left Eggman Nega's legs caught under rubble, unable to move (which appears to be from when the Ifrit flew into the air at the start of the battle). He asked Silver and Espio for help, but they abandoned him and left him trapped in the Ifrit's dimension, to presumably die of starvation or dehydration (although this could easily be retconned if he returns in a later game). Other appearances *Eggman Nega appears as a rival in the Mario & Sonic Olympics games. Trivia *Blaze's fighting alongside Silver in the future of Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), was possibly caused by her following him into the future of the Chaos Dimension. *It is unknown how Eggman Nega was unaffected by Iblis's attacks in order to appear in the Rush series. It is possible that he lives on a space colony similar to the ARK. If Eggman's son/daughter lives on this colony in the present day, this would explain why Eggman Nega wants to remove the earth when doing so to an ancestor at the wrong time could erase him. *It was once up for debate whether Eggman Nega in Sonic Rush and Eggman Nega in Sonic Rivals were two separate characters. It was later confirmed they are one and the same, although there is some debate as to whether he is Eggman's counterpart from the Sol Dimension or his descendant from the future. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Main villains Category:Bosses Category:Final bosses Category:Sonic Rush characters Category:Sonic Rush bosses Category:Sonic Rush Adventure characters Category:Sonic Rush Adventure bosses Category:Sonic Rivals characters Category:Sonic Rivals 2 characters Category:Male characters Category:Presumed deceased